


Author's Night at Freddy's (A Five Nights at Freddy's FanFic) - Wattpad

by Mastermind2K16



Series: The FlashIcia Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you take two authors, give them the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, add in the animatronics, and what do you get? CHAOS. (FlashIcia, oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author's Night at Freddy's (A Five Nights at Freddy's FanFic) - Wattpad

It was a cold Friday night as Flash and Alicia stood in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I can't believe we're doing this Alicia. But, it's something to do for my Friday night." Flash said.

"Same here." Alicia replied.

"Let's see...we're to guard the place from midnight to six AM...blah and yada...yeah. But hey, at least we won't suffer alone."

"As long we got each other's backs." She grins.

Flash enters the restaurant and hears shouting while Alicia just blinks.

"I think the guy that's the night guard wants to quit his job." He said, hearing glass breaking. "And...he's gone."

"Damn."

The Boss walks in and sees the couple. "Well if you're here for the job, I think a spot just opened."

"Yay. :P" Flash said while Alicia grinned.

"Don't worry about that last guy! He just didn't get along with the robots!"

"I can think of two good reasons why...with two extra zeros."

Alicia chuckles. The Boss leaves, giving Flash a page of instructions.

"What it say?" Alicia asked.

"Oh just the usual stuff. Conserve power, use doors only in emergencies, and make sure the animatronics are all okay." Flash replied.

"Wow. This shouldn't be hard."

"Easier since I got something to help us out with that first thing." Flash sais, haivng a Poke Ball in his left hand. "Let's get with this then. Midnight should be approaching soon."

"Right." Alicia said, summoning her Keyblades.

Flash goes to the security office and Alicia follows. "Damn."

-

**12 AM**

_Phone Message: Hello? Well if you're hearing this then you're f***ed. Your just f***ed._

"Well that's inviting." Flash said.

"Ok then." Alicia added.

Flash then glances at the cameras. "I wonder if there's nothing wrong with exploring the restaurant." He wondered.

"Should one of us go check it out?" Alicia asked.

"I could always do it."

"Let me do it." Alicia said, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright. Just don't break anything."

Alicia grins. "I won't." She said, leaving the office and heads to the dining area.

 _"I'll keep her posted."_  Flash thought.

**-**

**1 AM**

Flash looks at his Poke Ball.  _"I wonder if I'll need her for later..."_  He thought to himself.

Alicia looks around the dining area. "Don't see anything funny around here..." She mumbled.

Flash then starts checking the cameras.  _"Hey Alicia. Bonnie is on the prowl. He's in the West Hall."_

 _"Thanks for the warning. Heading there now."_  She replied, heading for the West Hall carefully.

Bonnie is slowly moving towards the office. However, Flash is ready for Bonnie. "Come at me, Bonnie. Unlike you, I have the creativity of a human." He said.

Alicia looks down the West Hall at Bonnie.

**-**

**2 AM**

Flash closes the left door. "We're only at 80 percent power. We're doing alright."

"Huh." Alicia replied.

Flash then hears crashing in the kitchen. "Dear, take post for me. I'm gonna go see what this is all about."

"Alright. Don't fuck anything up."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Alicia grins. "Just go. I'll keep ya updated."

Flash goes to the kitchen to find Chica trying to make a pizza. Cue anime sweatdrop. "What. The hell. Is this?" He said.

Chica looks at Flash. "Go away! Can't you see I'm busy here?" She yelled. Flash just facepalms.

 _"You found Chica?"_  Alicia asked.

 _"And she's trying to make a pizza. Take note of this, by the way."_  Flash replied, leaving the kitchen.

Alicia facepalms.  _"The actual fuck...?"_

_"I don't even want to know why. Meanwhile, I'm gonna check on Foxy."_

Alicia then checks the cameras.  _"Ok...I just checked the cameras."_

_"Bonnie still in the West Hall?"_

Foxy blankly stares at Flash.

Alicia checks the cameras again.  _"No."_

_"Is she coming toward the office or going to the Dining Area?"_

"H-Hey. Kid." Foxy said.

"You talking to me, Foxy?" Flash questioned.

"Y-y-yes I am."

Flash blinks. "I think you sound damaged, bud."

"D-don't remind me. But a-a-a- but a pirate is always okay." Foxy reassured.

"Any reason why you're whispering?"

"I-I don't want Freddy to s-s-see me like this. He-he'll stuff me for sure."

 _"Dining area."_  Alicia replied.

**2:30 AM**

_"He's probably going to Freddy. I hope not. Freddy going on the move is the last thing I want."_ Flash relayed to Alicia. "Well, just let us handle it. For now, just stay put and wait a bit, alright?" He said to Foxy.

"W-w-well, you see, Freddy has a tendency to...to be a bit cruel. H-h-h-he-savethem-he burned down my cove two weeks ago."

Flash blinks. "And what in Anri's name possessed him to do that?"

"I don't know, l-l-lad. He s-said it was for a 'night of d-d-debauchery' or s-something- or something."

"Well that gives me all the more reason to watch him."

Alicia checks the cameras again.  _"I checked the cameras - Bonnie is in the East Hall and Chica is in the West Hall."_  She said to Flash.

_"That's not right...Bonnie should be in the West Hall and Chica in the East. Why the change- oh s***. Freddy."_

_"Shit..."_

Flash looks at the stage and finds that Freddy is not there. "Oh for the love of Anri..." He muttered.

"G-Good luck lad. Y-y-you'll-helpthem-need it."

"Naga's blessings be with you Foxy."

"S-same here." Foxy says before going back to hiding.

Alicia checks the cameras.

**-**

**3 AM**

Chica is back in the kitchen, Bonnie is in the West Hall Corner, Freddy is...somewhere, and Foxy is hiding in Pirate's Cove.

 _"Okay...you can do this Flash. You can do this. You beat Iris in Black 2. You can name every Pokemon that exists from heart. You can dual wield custom keyblades! You got this man- unholy s*** is Chica still trying to cook? Why not she just order one?"_  He thought.

_"Anything new, dear?"_

_"Still no sign of Freddy. Foxy warned me that Freddy has a 'debauchery' problem, whatever that means. I fear he might try and disable your cameras, so I'll be your eyes on the floor. Tell me if a camera breaks, and I'll be there. My Pokemon should be able to help."_

_"Great..."_

_"But on the plus side, machines are usually weak to thunder, and I have an electric type with me tonight."_

_That's good...let me check the-"_

_"Did Freddy break one?"_

_"Two of them actually."_

_"Please tell me Pirate's Cove wasn't one of them."_

_"Nope. The cameras for East and West Hall are broken."_

_"He's probably trying to get Foxy into the office...I gotta go check on the pirate!"_

Flash then runs back to Pirate's Cove and sees Freddy leaving the West Hall. "Hey! What's your problem?" He yelled.

"Oh ho ho ho! I'm just showing my friend Foxy here how it's done." Freddy replied.

 _"For the love of Anri, he sounds like Eggman."_  He thought. "Well you might want to stop treating Foxy like crap. He told me about you burning down Pirate's Cove!"

"Oh, that...yeah, you see-" Freddy said, then making a random scream noise, running up and down the East Hall.

_"Well, it's official. Freddy has gone bonkers."_

Foxy peeks out from the curtain. "I-I was afr-fraid this would happen."

Alicia then shuts the door on the right.  _"Shit... What now, dear?"_

**3:30 AM**

_"Foxy might know what to do. I'll talk to him."_  He said to Alicia. "What would happen?" He asked the pirate.

"A-A couple we-weeks back. W-when Freddy-Freddy burned down me cove, he was h-h-aving a night of debauchery. Hi-his goal was to destroy a-a-all the cameras in this place." Foxy answered.

"Did you understand his motive?"

"I-I don't- don't know really. M-maybe he didn't want-want the n-n-night guards around anymore."

"So he could roam free and act on his own accord! That's why, right?"

"Aye, lad-lad. Ye m-m-might wanna find a way to t-t-turn him off for the night time. B-b-but management let's us r-run free in the place s-since our servos would lock up."

"But since Freddy is at his debauchery attitude again...who can stop him?"

"C-Chica would tell you, but she's busy in the kitchen sadly. G-go talk to t-t-the lass, tell her o-ol' Foxy sent ye."

"As you wish." He says, watching Freddy go to the Storage Closet as Flash proceeds to the kitchen.

 _"I checked the cameras again. Bonnie is still in the West Hall and I don't know where Freddy at."_  Alicia said to Flash.

 _"He went to the Storage Room last I saw. Be wary, and don't be afraid to chase him out with your keyblades."_ He said back to his girlfriend. "Chica, I need to ask you something. Foxy sent me." He stated.

"What do you want with me?" She replied.

"Do you know how to stop Freddy?"

Chica is silent for a minute. "There is one way. But it's really risky. You need to find the one animatronic that might be the thing keeping our servos from locking up. The Marionette."

Flash blinks. "The Marionette? You mean that creepy doll with a fetish for music boxes?"

"It's not a fetish. It's the only thing that kept the night guard back in '87 safe from its wrath."

Alicia then replies to her boyfriend in a New York accent, saying  _"I'll chase him out of this office and say 'Fawget about it!'"_

**-**

**4 AM**

"There's a music box Backstage. Problem is, Freddy hid it, even from Bonnie and me. Good luck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have pizzas to cook." Chica said.

"Alright." Flash said, going to the Show Stage.

Alicia is checking the cameras.  _"If Freddy messes with me, he gonna get it."_

_"Hey, how we doing on power? I can make a run to the generator and have Helioptile help us out."_

"28%...and _falling."_

 _"Yup, I'm making a run to the generator."_  Flash then begins to search for the generator.

"BRUH."

Flash then calls out Helioptile.  _"I call her Sparx."_  He said to Alicia.

Freddy is sneaking up on Flash. The Pokemon Trainer senses Freddy coming. "What now, Freddy?"

"I'm done having fun with your friend. Now it's your turn!"

"I know, Fazbear. Serenade me. Serenade my tactical arse." Flash summons Edge of Time. "Or not." He then casts Stopza on Freddy. "Sparx, recharge the generator!"

"Heli, heliop! (Sure thing, Flash!)" Sparx replies, using an electrical charge on the generator.

_"That better?"_

_"Yeah. If Freddy comes my way...he's in for a beatdown."_

Flash then recalls Sparx. Bonnie saw the whole thing. "HE F***ING CHEATED!" He tries to grab Flash, but misses.

Cue another anime sweatdrop coming from Flash. "Slow!" Flash casts Slow on Bonnie and runs Backstage. "Okay, gotta find that music box..."

_"Hurry up."_

_"I know, I know. But I can't panic. That'll only cloud my judgment."_

Freddy then appears behind Flash. "Inhale my (playthisgame!), enragement child."

Flash then backs up, grabs a spare Chica head and throws it at Freddy. "Hey, I found it!"

 _"I have one thing to say about Freddy - he can cop an attitude but he can't fight."_ Alicia said.

**4:30 AM**

Flash finally grabs music box and runs back to the kitchen. "Okay Chica. I got it. Now what?"

"Oh good you got it. Now just wind it up, and the Marionette will come out." Chica responded.

Flash starts to wind up the music box while Alicia just facedesks.

"Okay, so why do I let it run down?" He asked.

"Well it only comes out when the music stops." Chica said.

The music stops. "Okay..." Flash muttered.

The Marionette suddenly appears and says "TURN THE MUSIC BACK ON GOD***IT!"

Flash jumps a little. "Ay yi yi! So you're the Marionette?" He asks.

"Yes I am. Is Freddy acting up again?" The Marionette replies.

"Sadly yes." Flash said.  _"This'll all be over soon, dear. I promise."_  He relays to Alicia.

 _"I'm already dying of boredom..."_  She responds.

_"I promise you can kill Freddy?"_

**-**

**5 AM**

"I was afraid this would happen. After him burning down Foxy's cove, twice, he's probably trying to run the business in the ground." The Marionette says.

"Why would he want to do that?" Flash questioned.

"You are aware of what happened in our history, right? Freddy wants to find the person responsible, and the only way to do so is by getting out. I'm basically letting him run around."

"So how do we stop him?"

The Marionette is then silent for a minute. "I didn't want it to come to this, but Freddy leaves us no choice. You'll have to kill him. And perhaps Bonnie since those two are rather close to each other."

 _"Dear, you know me all too well. I can kill Freddy. Upupupupupu..."_  Alicia replies, laughing.

_"And I'll take care of Bonnie."_

"Oh, and thanks for giving me back my music box."

"Wait, that thing's yours?"

"GROW A BRAIN." The Marionette says before vanishing.

"Well things are going to get risky. You might want to warn Foxy about what's going to happen. He can hide in here with me." Chica says.

"Alright, I'll go do that." Flash replies. Cue maniacal laughing coming from Mastermind.

"Get moving. Foxy's probably gonna have to take a shortcut through the office."

"Foxy, you need to get to the kitchen." Flash said.

"Ca-Can't a pi-pirate drink in peace?" Foxy replies, holding a bottle of oil.

"Uh...you can drink that in the kitchen. Chica told me that the kitchen is the safest place for you. It's gonna get ugly really soon..."

"A-Alright. I-I-I'll go."

 _"Let me check the cameras..."_  Alicia said, going to do so. Bonnie and Freddy are in the Dining Area. The mastermind then grins and leaves the office, heading to the Dining Area.

Foxy heads to the kitchen with Chica while Flash heads to the Dining Hall as well. "It's time, for the showdown."

"I was supposed to keep you distracted while Freddy trashed the place. How could you two not be scared by us?" Bonnie said.

"Especially what we did to the last guy!" Freddy added.

"The last guy jumped out a window and ran away. Your argument is invalid." Flash countered.

"You two wouldn't hurt us! Fazbear Entertainment would sue you!" Bonnie retorted.

"Lawsuits? What're those? The Marionette said this was the only way." Flash said. Alicia smirks.

"We did this to him." Bonnie said, removing his head to reveal the endoskeleton underneath with Freddy doing the same.

Flash is unfazed by this. "Seriously, what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"They're getting nowhere with this. They're failing already." Alicia adds.

"Yeah. Let's just kill these posers and get out of here. Foxy and Chica will be alright." Flash replies to Alicia.

"You ain't gonna do, s***! You ain't gonna do, s**t!" Freddy says, chanting that over and over.

"Alicia dear? If you would be so kind?" Flash asked his girlfriend.

Alicia smirks and summons her Keyblades. "You got it." She replies, using Triple Firaga and Triple Blizzaga on Freddy and then vanishes. Freddy is slammed against the Show Stage Wall. "You son of a b****!" He growls. Bonnie attempts to grab Flash and fails.

"I think you need an upgrade Bonnie. I'm no engineer, but I sure as hell can try!" Flash said, summoning his keyblades and swats Bonnie away*

Alicia then reappears and smirks at Freddy

 _"What you planning, sweetheart?"_  Flash asked Alicia.

Freddy then gets back up and takes off his tophat. "I don't think you're ready for Freddy!" He said, swinging his hat at Alicia like it's a sword. Flash uses Strike Raid on Bonnie while Alicia Matrix dodges the hat. "I been ready for Freddy." She smirks at Freddy.  _"You'll see, dear."_  She replied.

**5:30 AM**

_"You might wanna hurry. Their night mode is gonna revert soon."_  Flash stated. Bonnie gets back up and readies his guitar. "You won't leave this place alive!" He swings his guitar at Flash. Flash catches the guitar with his keyblades. "So much nope!" He said, slashing upward, cutting Bonnie's face off. "Ooh..."

Alicia changes into her Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus form. "Alright, dear." She said, attacking Freddy with her Keyblades at a fast pace. Freddy is chopped up...badly.

Flash continues attacking Bonnie as Alicia roundhouse kicks Freddy hard.

 _"Good job, dear."_  Alicia said.

**5:45 AM**

Freddy is defeated and Flash defeats Bonnie. The Marionette appears. "Wow...just wow. They were pushovers."

"They're robots, we're humans. We have that creativity edge, silly." Flash states.

"Finally." Alicia says, desummoning her Keyblades.

"Well, it looks like I don't need to help them anymore. You two have fun now." The Marionette says, going back to playing with the music box while Foxy and Chica go back to their usual places.

"You think the boss will sue us?" Flash asked.

"Maybe. If he does, you already know." Alicia said.

"You'll take care of him?"

"Yep."

**-**

**6 AM**

"Let's find out." Flash said.

The Boss comes back. "Hi kids, I'm home early..." He then sees the destruction. "Oh, what the f***? You had one job. One, job."

Alicia chuckles.

"We did what you said to do." Flash responded.

"You wrecked my property! That's very expensive equipment!"

Alicia then glares at Boss.

"So can we get paid?" Flash asked.

"I hope you have a good lawyer..." The Boss replies.

"Dearest, I think you know what to do." Flash says. Alicia summons her Keyblade and points it at Boss' neck. "Give us our money. NOW." She stated, fiercely. The Boss throws the money at Flash and Alicia and runs away.

"I think he pissed himself..." Flash said.

"He did indeed." Alicia added, picking up the money. The money totaled 120 for each of them.

"Damn." Alicia yawns. "Let's get out of here. I need sleep."

"Same here." Flash replies.

\---

**_A/N: Hey guys! Alicia here with another FlashIcia oneshot. Now myself and flashfire912 (from FanFiction.net) decided to to this and well...it was crazy! XD_ **

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. All rights goes to the owner. Flash belongs to flashfire912 and I only own Alicia._ **


End file.
